Mr. and Mrs. John Sacrimoni Request...
'"Mr. and Mrs. John Sacrimoni Request..." '''is the 5th episode of Part 1 of Season 6 of the HBO original series ''The Sopranos. ''It is the 70th overall episode of the series. Written by Terence Winter and directed by Steve Buscemi, it originally aired on April 9, 2006. Starring * James Gandolfini as Tony Soprano * Lorraine Bracco as Dr. Jennifer Melfi * Edie Falco as Carmela Soprano * Michael Imperioli as Christopher Moltisanti * Dominic Chianese as Corrado Soprano, Jr. * Steven Van Zandt as Silvio Dante * Tony Sirico as Paulie Gualtieri * Robert Iler as Anthony Soprano, Jr. * Jamie-Lynn Sigler as Meadow Soprano * Aida Turturro as Janice Soprano Baccalieri * * Steven R. Schirripa as Bobby Baccalieri * Vincent Curatola as Johnny "Sack" Sacrimoni * Frank Vincent as Phil Leotardo * Joseph R. Gannascoli as Vito Spatafore * Dan Grimaldi as Patsy Parisi ''* = credit only Guest starring * Sharon Angela as Rosalie Aprile * Denise Borino as Ginny Sacrimoni * Elizabeth Bracco as Marie Spatafore * Carl Capotorto as Little Paulie Germani * Max Casella as Benny Fazio * Will Janowitz as Finn De Trolio * Anthony Ribustello as Dante Greco * Frankie Valli as Rusty Millio * Maureen Van Zandt as Gabriella Dante * Louis Gross as Perry Annunziata * Caitlin Van Zandt as Allegra Sacrimoni * Adam Mucci as Eric DeBenedetto * Taleb Adlah as Ahmed * Donnie Keshawarz as Muhammad * Arthur J. Nascarella as Carlo Gervasi * William DeMeo as Jason Molinaro * Josh Pais as Zev Charney * Brad Zimmerman as Ron Pearse * Jeffrey Joseph as Deputy Mayweather * Mike Pniewski as Deputy Featham * Robert Hirschfeld as Judge Holzer * Randy Barbee as Judge Whitney Runions * Alysia Reiner as Linda Vaughn * Dan Castleman as Prosecutor Castleman * Cristin Milioti as Catherine Sacrimoni * John Bianco as Gerry Torciano * John "Cha Cha" Ciarcia as Albie Cianflone * Merel Julia as Gianna Millio * Lenny Venito as "Murmur" * Jeffrey M. Marchetti as Peter LaRosa * Frank Borrelli as Vito Spatafore, Jr. * Paulina Gerzon as Francesca Spatafore * Joe Iacona as Johnny's Dad * Jean Marie Evans as Aunt Louise * Irma St. Paul as Aunt Grace * Erik Martin as Nurse Hasley * Joey Vega as U.S. Marshal #1 * Teresa Meza as U.S. Marshal #2 * Jimmy Smagula as Wise Guy #1 (Sal Iacuzzo) * Jared DiCroce as Wise Guy #2 * Anthony Stropoli as Rick * David Coburn as Bartender * Carmine Parisi as Priest * Lou Martini, Jr. as Anthony Infante Episode recap Johnny is granted a six-hour supervised release from prison in order to attend his daughter Allegra's wedding. Tony hires a new bodyguard and driver, Perry Annunziata. He is welcomed back by Dr. Melfi, who inquires about his position towards Junior, but Tony says he never wants to talk about his uncle again. They talk about A.J., and Tony says he is disappointed in his son flunking out of college and working a petty job. A judge decides Junior's mental condition has deteriorated to the level where he should be held in a psychiatric facility while awaiting his retrial. Tony proudly displays his surgery scar on his stomach to his crew, and discusses the surgical procedures he underwent. Phil asks for a private talk with Tony, saying that Johnny wants him to take care of killing New York ''capo''Rusty Millio, fearing he may wage another power struggle within the Lupertazzi family; Tony refuses the request. Before Tony arrives home, Carmela fetches the newspaper and sees an article touting Junior's "cushy psych lockup." She throws that section in the trash before Tony can see it. At the Bada Bing, Ahmed and Muhammad ask about getting some Tec-9 semi-automatic weapons for their "family troubles". Later, at the wedding, Tony collapses when he is asked by U.S. Marshals to remove his shoes for a security check. At the reception, Tony accepts an envelope of cash from Vito and is able to talk to Johnny for the first time since his arrest. As a personal favor, Johnny asks Tony to perform the hit on Rusty. Surrounded by U.S. Marshals, Tony and Johnny join the latter's family at a large table and discuss the situation in code. Tony reluctantly agrees to the hit, but he and Chris disagree on how the hit should be carried out. Johnny's pleasant time at the wedding is cut short when the Marshals inform him it's time to return him to jail. An emotional Johnny tears up and cries openly in front of the guests as Marshals haul him away. Attendees are angered by Johnny's treatment, and his wife Ginny faints. Afterwards, members of Tony's crew discuss the scene with Phil and the Lupertazzis. Phil and Chris agree that Johnny can be made to talk by the government. Tony defends Johnny's display of emotion. Vito informs his wife he's heading out to make collections, but instead goes to a gay club. While dancing in leather fetish garb with other patrons, he is spotted by two New York associates making collections. Although Vito tries to play it off as a joke, they call him a "fag" and leave. Vito collects a gun and some cash from home and checks into a motel. After phoning Silvio, Vito makes no further contact with anyone and does not return subsequent calls from Tony. Tony talks to Melfi about his crew and their perception of him. Melfi comments that Tony tries to project himself as an alpha male. She suggests he should act as if he is fine, and do something to let the subordinates know he remains a decisive leader. At Satriale's, Tony tries to bait Perry into a confrontation under the pretext that he slammed the refrigerator doors but he does not respond. With his crew looking on, Tony punches his bodyguard, starting a one-sided fight that ends with Perry bleeding on the floor and Tony defiantly walking away, seemingly unscathed. Afterwards, Tony retreats to the bathroom and vomits blood. Leaning on the bathroom sink and looking at himself in the mirror, Tony gives himself a twisted, satisfied smile. The moment is short-lived, however, as Tony violently vomits again in the toilet.Category:Episodes Category:The Sopranos episodes Category:Season Six